Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin
by ThatShan
Summary: Remus' life was never an easy one and here is just a glimpse as he tries to fight the prejudices of the world and more importantly, the beast within. Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge on HPFC.
1. Marked

**Summery: **Remus' life was never an easy one and here is just a glimpse as he tries to fight the prejudices of the world and more importantly, the beast within.

**A/N: **Written for the HPFC _30 Drabbles in 30 Days _challenge. Enjoy =]

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**1) Marked**

The circular moon began to set as the dewy grass began to sway in the gentle spring morning's breeze. Birds came to life singing their cheerful lullabies, and humans all around the country began to rise with a yawn. But if you looked into a particular forest at the edge of Godric's Hollow, you'd see something quite different to forest animals and spring flowers. Lying on a mound of brown earth was what seemed to be a man. Now, I say seemed, as this man didn't exactly look all human, in fact if one were to walk past him you may mistake him for some sort of dog, or perhaps wolf. A slivery kind of fur coated his ragged body and crimson blood fell from his wounds, which seemed to be in shape of scratches. He appeared to have a long pointed dog's nose and sharp claws attached to paws. If you were to approach this dog-like-man you would be able to hear barely audible whimpers emitting from his dry mouth.

As the full moon completely set the sound of cries of pain and despair filled the forest at the edge of Godric's Hollow. Birds scattered as the screaming continued until all of a sudden, silence reigned. Sitting on the mound of earth was no longer the dog-like-man but a man, which appeared to be gravely injured with wounds much like the dog. He dropped his head into his hands in total exhaustion, before running a single hand through his rapidly graying hair. Carefully the man rose until he was standing on his thin spider-like legs. With a sigh, the man began to walk through the forest, never taking note of the beautiful flowers and the lively animals. He kept hobbling until he came upon the most beautiful cottage in the exact middle of the forest. The cottage was small having perhaps only four or five rooms, ivy clung to the brick work making it look like a place of magic and fairy tales and trees surrounded it at all angles. The man opened the rickety gate stopping for a mere second to look at the wooden plaque that stated '_Moony's Manor'_. He continued to the front door and pulled out what appeared to be a wooden stick. With a wave of this wooden stick the door to _Moony's Manor _creaked open. The worn man sighed throwing his cloak onto the nearest chair before he grabbed a picture and lay on the surprisingly comfortable sofa. A single icy tear ran down his dirty face as he stared at the five people in the picture. Three were now dead, killed by the other and here he was, alone, for this man was one Remus Lupin. But, Remus was not quite your normal man for he had been marked. Marked by the bloodthirsty creature he was forced to become once a month. Marked by fate never to have true happiness, and marked by self inflicted scars that came with his curse. Before, it was never as bad for he had his friends that helped him overcome the beast but now he had no one, he was forced to live day by day in complete solitude, never hearing news from the outside world. Remus Lupin was truly alone, marked by the werewolf.


	2. Sunshine

**A/N: **Here's number two! Enjoy!

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**2) Sunshine**

Light began to creep through the old wooden windows of Moony's Manor, highlighting a lump lying beneath a beautiful handmade patchwork quilt. Birds began to sing somewhere in the far distance telling tales of love and happiness, and a single fly managed to squeeze through the crack in the glass before making it's way over to the occupant of said house. Flying merrily it landed itself on the man's nose before crawling around in search of interesting treasures, but suddenly the platform it landed on gave a lurch in the form of a twitch. Another twitch, and then another before a hand rose clumsily attempting to swat the intruder. Hastily the fly took off, escaping the offending hand.

Groggily Remus opened his eyes before rising with a huge yawn. For a mere moment a look of confusion spread across his face before it was replaced by realization. He slowly stretched his arms high above his head before surveying the room he currently resided in. Even though the war had ended many months ago he was still very paranoid. Some mornings he would wake and expect to find himself trapped some where or his house destroyed, but so far, everything was fine. Gently he placed his feet down upon the old oak floorboards. He padded silently across the rather small room to the elegant yet simple dressing table. Once there he ran his hand over the surface taking in every bump and dent. Around the room was a wardrobe that matched the dressing table along with a bedside table, single bed and an old rocking chair.

Sighing, Remus lifted a simple black hair brush through his mess of hair, before maneuvering his way to the old rocking chair. For minutes, or maybe even hours he sat completely still, just staring into the distance. He watched as the trees swayed and as the clouds moved across the vast blue skies. And lastly, he watched the sunshine. Remus loved the sunshine. Sunshine was the opposite of his feared moonlight. Sunshine drove away the darkness that threatened overcome him. Sunshine was his escape, the thing that kept him going even in the most horrific of times. So Remus sat, staring at the sunshine for hours to come.


	3. Sapphires

**A/N: **Thanks to the reviews, it'd be really helpful if I could have some more as I imagine I'll get stuck for ideas with some prompts and would love to know what you like/dislike. Thanks!

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**3) Sapphires**

She had eyes like Sapphires, a perfect blue. They twinkled with mischief and happiness. He watched her day by day as she visited the same old bench meters from his cottage, and day by day he had an internal debate; should he talk to her, approach her? But every day the answers was the same, no, he didn't deserve the happiness. But one morning things changed. This morning he woke with a clear head and his heart set. He dressed in his most appealing clothes and wore his aftershave that contained a godly scent before setting off through the forest to the bench.

He whistled merrily, his head filled with the first happy thoughts in a long time and arrived at the bench minutes before she usually arrived. He positioned himself behind an old beautiful oak tree and waited. Soon after she arrived, but this wasn't just like the other times, no, this time she wasn't alone. A man, perhaps twenty five years of age with messy dirty blond hair and sparkling green held tightly onto her hand. He cracked a smile and her heart stopping laughter filled the air. He pulled her close to him and laid a simple delicate kiss upon her shiny nose before kneeling down in front of her. Remus' breath hitched as he watched the inevitable question and the delighted reply. His heart sunk and his amber eyes began to fill with salty tears. They stayed for many hours to come, and Remus just stood watching, stood as he saw perhaps the only light of his day fade.

With more laughter, the now engaged couple stood as the rain began to pour. The blond pulled the girl into him sheltering her body from the cold as Remus took a few careful steps forward. They began to walk away as the rain became harder, and again, Remus just watched. He never noticed his clothes becoming thoroughly soaked or his light brown hair hanging limp and wet on his forehead. All his could think about was those sapphire eyes, the sapphire eyes he would never see again.


	4. Flower Garden

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**4) – Flower Garden**

Hundreds of flowers began to gently sway as the spring breeze began to pick up. Insects sprung from petal to petal enjoying whatever treats they could find and water slowly trickled down the small stream. All around was greenery mixed with brilliant bright colours. A small stream ran through the center of the large garden, connected to a small natural waterfall. As you walked over the wooden bridge that connected the two sides you'd be able to see multicolour fish swimming happily through the cool water. As you reached the other side you'd see huge trees surrounding you at all angles, each of them housing different birds, all of which seemed to be singing cheerful lullabies.

To the left there was a massive flowerbed containing hundreds of pure white lilies, and in the center lay the werewolf who owned said flower garden, Remus Lupin. He sighed, inhaling the heavenly aromas as he dragged his rough hands through his hair. He stretched his legs out as a smile spread across his scared face. He took a deep breath in smelling the earthy scents and tasting the fruity air. He ran his hand through the flowers touching the silky petals and the waxy leaves.

Remus was content. At points, he loved this place more than life itself, the grassy ground beneath him, the pure flowers surrounding him and the fresh air above. He came here to escape the outside world, for when he was here, nothing else mattered. He could forget. Forget the sorrows and hassle of daily life, forget the curse that consumed him and forget the guilt that threatened to overcome him. His amber eyes began to close as his muscles relaxed. For the first time in what seemed to be years, Remus Lupin slept peacefully, among the scents of the flower garden.


	5. Dancing

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**6 – Dancing**

The rain lashed down upon the field in which he stood. He lifted his head and he spread his arms welcoming the cool water.

He started to spin.

The music began.

He began to lose his mind, solely focusing on the rain and the music.

The sun sank into the background as the crescent moon rose, and millions of stars began to litter the sky, and yet he kept going.

Rain soaked him completely, freezing him to the core, but again, he kept going.

The music took an new turn, taking up a faster pace and his feet moved in equally complicated postions.

Owls hooted far in the trees.

Snakes slivered in the long grass.

None of it mattered though, for Remus did not notice.

A roll of thunder rumbled throughout the sky, before finally the rain began to lighten up, though completely stopping.

Hours passed but Remus continued, dancing through the night.


	6. FieryOrange Hair

**A/N; **A bit later than usual, but here it is, and if the update tomorrow doesn't come it will be due to lack of internet connection, but I'll try to get it up.

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**6 – Fiery-Orange hair**

Perfect.

That was the only word that could describe the picture that Remus currently held in his hand. A smile was spread broadly on the face of the subject, as the sun shined brightly in the background.

Memories flashed passed his eyes.

A stag.

A dog.

A rat.

A green-eyed beauty.

A baby with a tuft of black hair.

Remus smiled thinking of the eleven years at Hogwarts and the adventures he and his friends had had. He remembered the pranks they'd pulled and the distinctive grades they'd made. He remembered the detentions they'd served and the awards they'd been given. He thought of the forbidden forest filled with all it's secrets, and the lake with glistening water. He smiled as he remembered the Marauder's Map and James' invisibility cloak.

A clock chimed elsewhere in the house causing Remus to sigh before looking back at the photo; he smiled before lifting his hand to wave. Lily waved back, smiling, her fiery-orange hair being swept by the breeze.


	7. Fire

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm finally a week into the challenge and roughly a quarter of the way through! Thanks to those who've reviewed and keep them coming! Enjoy!

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**7 – Fire**

Remus lay on the sofa, his whole body covered with a homemade blanket. It was a Saturday, a Saturday full of boredom and memories. Flashes of friends and family floated passed his amber eyes as he stared blankly at the fire.

Mum.

Dad.

Grandpa Ori.

James.

Sirius.

Peter.

Lily.

Harry.

Their very names filled his heart with both sorrow and love. A faint smile became etched upon his chapped lips. He thought back to the day when it had all began, the day his life had been given a meaning.

_An eleven year old Remus stared wide-eyed at the beautiful Hogwarts Express. It was magnificent. Never in his life had he thought he'd even have the opportunity to see it, but now he was actually able to go on it! He was actually going to Hogwarts! He smiled once more before hugging his mother and lifting his old inherited trunk onto the train. He found an empty compartment that held a plaque stating 'M4'. Remus lifted his trunk above the soft blue seats before taking a seat by the large window._

_All around him, he could see children with their parents and friends happily laughing. His mood darkened slightly. If they knew, would any of them want to be his friend? Would they shun him? Hurt him? He was brought from his musing when the compartment door slid open._

"_Mind if I sit here?" A boy with scruffy black hair asked._

"_Sure, go for it." He replied smiling at the boy._

"_James Potter, nice to meet you." The boy stated merrily. Potter. He'd heard that name before; probably one of the pureblood elitist, he mused. The second he said his name the boy would probably sneer and call him a half-breed. 'Here goes nothing' he thought._

"_Remus Lupin."_

"_Cool. Hey, d'you wanna play some exploding snap?" That was defiantly not the reply he'd been expecting, he shrugged and was about to reply before being cut off as the door slid open for a second time._

"_Can I hide in here? Cissy and Bella are trying to introduce me to their Slytherin friends, but I really don't want to meet them." A boy with striking grey eyes said._

"_Sure." James replied. "This is Remus Lupin, and I'm James Potter." _

"_Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you!" He replied with a lopsided grin set firmly on his face. _

"_Well we were just about to play some Exploding Snap. Want to join?" James asked._

_Half an hour later, they'd managed to play four games, Remus winning three of them. _

"_You could have told us you were a professional at it Remus!" James stated._

"_You never asked." Remus smiled. They were interrupted from their banter by a nervous looking boy entering the compartment._

"_Is it alright if I sit here, the others kicked me out?" He stuttered._

"_Sure." Sirius answered "Sirius Black."_

"_James Potter."_

"_Remus Lupin."_

"_Thanks, I'm Peter Pettigrew." Something about Peter troubled the wolf within Remus, but Remus just dismissed it, happy to have some friends at last._

"_So, what house do you guys think you'll be in" James asked. "It'll be Gryffindor for me, just like my dad!" He stated proudly._

"_I'm not sure really, perhaps Ravenclaw." Remus muttered quietly._

"_Ravenclaw would be good and I already think you're a genius!" James said excitedly. Peter meanwhile remained quiet and Sirius looked as if he were in an internal battle._

"_Slytherin, I suppose. No Black is sorted elsewhere, but my parents wouldn't object too much if it was Ravenclaw, but I prefer to play pranks instead of learning." Sirius sighed._

"_But you never know Sirius, you could break the mould! You could become a Gryffindor just like James, and we'll be your friends either way." Remus reassured, striking Sirius' heart with hope. _

"_Yeah I suppose, and it'd be good to be a Gryffindor, and add to the heart attack my parents will have when they learn I'm best friends with a Potter, a half-blood and you, Peter."_

'_Best friends' Remus liked the sound of that, resolving not to tell his new friends of his monthly problem. And at that exact moment, on the Hogwarts Express, in the compartment M4, The Marauders were born._

A single tear ran down Remus' cheek as his eyes glazed over at the memory, staring blankly at the fire.

For what could have been minutes, hours or days, Remus stayed in that exact position, the only movement in the whole house being the merry dance of the orangey-red flames as they licked at the cast-iron grate and the brick chimney.


	8. Empty

**A/N; **Defiantly not one of my best, but at the moment I'm suffering a pretty bad case of writer's block, hopefully tomorrow's will be better.

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**8 – Empty**

Remus awoke with a groan. His head was pounding as he lifted his feet to the floor before stumbling from his room. He walked through the hallways slowly, taking note of each picture, reminiscing.

There was James and Sirius in their second year, having just made the Quidditch team, and to the left was a picture of him and Lily studying in what must have been third year. Many others followed before he came upon his two most favorite. First, there were the four Marauders, standing in identical black robes with Lily in a beautiful, elegant white dress standing in between himself and James. That day had been so happy, no worries, no death, no blood, no war. Then, there was a picture documentating what had to have been the happiest day in his entire life. A surprisingly younger looking self looked back at him holding a bundle of blue that had a small tuft of raven locks. Harry. Prongslet. Marauders heir. Cub. His cub.

Remus smiled fondly at the picture before elegantly making his way to the kitchen. He tripped slightly on the wooden chair leg that was sticking out before grumbling and regaining his posture. One thing was certain; Remus was not a morning person. He made his was over to the window, were three tubs sat.

Coffee.

Biscuits.

Money.

He reached for the first, coffee was the thing that kept him going, he was addicted to it almost as much as chocolate. As he opened the lid, he sighed, there was nothing in there. He replaced the tub to the self before reaching for the second. Perhaps a chocolate biscuit would help wake him up. But alas, nothing could be found in this tub either. Reaching for the last tub he remembered the small grocery store in a town not far from his cottage, surely he'd been able to get his caffeine fix from there. A deeper frown formed on his face as he looked into the tub.

Empty. All three were empty. Only then did Remus realize the significance. Without a job, or James and Sirius to help, there would be no way to fill the jars. And so, for days to come, the jars upon the window sill remained empty, much like the occupant of the small homey cottage.


	9. Why in the world would you do that!

**A/N: Again, slight writer's block, but meh. Anyway, I must give a _massive _thank you to Written Sparks who's reviews have been extremely awesome and helpful! I'll defiantly try and take your advice into account in any of my writing that follows!**

**I see your point in which you said about Remus calling Harry _his_ cub, what I was trying to portray by that was the fact that Remus felt so strongly about Harry, and that in his heart Harry may has well have been, although, this next drabble may be slightly contradicting.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**9 -"Why in the **_**world **_**would you do **_**that?!"**_

Remus bolted upright. That had to have been the most horrific nightmare since Halloween night.

Harry.

Remus scrambled from bed running to his desk before grabbing a piece of old parchment.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_It has come to my attention that I have yet to be informed of Harry's living arrangements. I know I wasn't his legal Godfather and that I am in fact a Werewolf, but I would really appreciate it if Harry were here with myself, just so I know that he is indeed safe. I await your reply._

_Faithfully,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Remus hurriedly attached the letter to the leg of his scrawny old owl before setting it off. He watched it soar through the sky until finally it was but a mere dot upon the morning horizon.

Hours passed before Remus received the eagerly awaited reply. He shakily reached for the letter. What would it say? Had Harry already found a new loving family? Was he at Hogwarts? Dumped at some orphanage? Suddenly Remus felt a wave of guilt and depression wash over him. How on earth could he have abandoned his cub? His inner wolf howled as he open the parchment.

_Remus,_

_I must say I was surprised to hear from you, yet pleased all the same. You need not worry about young Harry; he is safe in the loving care of his Aunt and Uncle. I hope you have a nice day!_

_Albus_

Moony let out an almighty howl before Remus rushed to the fire place, throwing some fine powder. "Hogwarts! Headmaster's office." And with a great whoosh of green flames, Remus was gone.

In the elegant Headmaster's office, a sooty and enraged wolf stepped from the fire, only having one thing to say.

"**"**Why in the _world_ would you do _that?!"_


	10. Blissful

**A/N: Number 10! A third of the way through now. I must say that I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason, it is probably one of my favourites. **

**Just an advanced warning: If any updates are delayed, they are coming it's just I have exams starting next week and should really start revising soon.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**10 – Blissful**

In the rather colorful backyard of a rather magical cottage sat a bridge.

A simple yet beautiful bridge.

And upon this bridge sat a man dressed in a loose white shirt and light blue slacks. In his right hand was a simple daisy. He twirled it magnificently in his fingers whilst absent mindedly running his left hand through the gently flowing water by his side. He lay upon his back look dreamily into to the cloudless blue skies. Shutting his sorrow filled eyes; he let out the briefest of smiles before plowing into memories of his most happy times.

A gentle yet surprising breeze came along, lifting the daisy from his palm and calmly depositing it in the crystal clear water. His eyelids fluttered open as he steadily sat up, watching the flower's course through the water. It drifted over a small rock before maneuvering it's way around a patch of water plants. He moved to the edge of the bridge before quickly rolling up the bottoms of his comfortable slacks and plopping his feet down into the water. A small gasp escaped his thin lips as he realized how cold the water actually was.

The daisy continued to float down the sparkling stream, before it was almost one with the landscape. Remus let a small smile grace his lips, this was _blissful. _


	11. Hundreds

**A/N: A very short drabble for you but hopefully you'll find it just as effective!**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**11 – Hundreds**

In the back window of Moony's Manor sat a man with graying hair and sparkling eyes highlighted by the sunshine. His forehead was creased in concentration as he stared out upon the absolutely magnificent garden.

Remus' attention was caught by a small fluttering to the left of his eyeline. He turned his head slightly and gazed upon the object.

A pure white butterfly.

Another joined it in its merry dance.

And another.

More and more flew across the lawn to the window. Each and every one looking slightly different from the last. They all fluttered making the landscape look alive.

There were hundreds, each and every one striking happiness upon the world.


	12. Gone

**A/N: Not really sure where this came from, it was kinda a really random thought and yet I enjoyed writing it =] This is probably late, but I've only just managed to finish some work and haven't even started revising and it's like 10:30 so yeah. Anyway, I think I've gone slightly insane and am just rambling, I hope you like this next drabble!**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**12 – Gone**

Many meters from the breath taking flower garden and the exquisite cottage was a secret.

Remus' secret.

This secret was his pride and joy. Partly because of the fact that it was so extremely rare but also because it was a gift. A simple gift.

When he had first received it he hadn't been too intrigued by it, his Grandpa always seemed to buy him odd gifts but in later years its significance began to show.

Whatever Remus tried, the plant just would not grow. He tested any and every Herbology product on the market and even tried to indulge it in chocolate, but again it just stayed as it was.

Then, his Grandpa died. His heart shattered, but upon gazing at the plant, the last gift from his Grandpa, a strange sense of confusion overcame him. The plant had bloomed. Just like that.

It confused Remus for days on end, even Lily couldn't work it out, but then he came upon a note. The note that was given along with the plant. Previously it had said;

_My Grandson,_

_One day it will all be clear._

_Pa_

But now, instead it read;

_My Grandson,_

_The secret has been unlocked. I can imagine that you have spent many hours trying to figure the plant out, but really, there was no need. The plant is special. One of a kind. In your times of heart breaking sorrow, such as death, the plant will be there, blooming, emitting rays of happiness and hope into your very heart. Keep your chin up soldier._

_Pa_

And so it was, after even tragedy, more flowers bloomed until it became more like a bush, which led him to plant it in the forest. It was his beacon of light in the darkest of times, his pleasure in all the misery.

So, after the anguish of the previous days, Remus set off to find the lively plant.

Except this wasn't like all the times before. He arrived at the plot. The place it had been for so many years, and yet it was empty. No blossoming flowers in sight. Remus was more than startled. He turned his head around wildly checking if this was indeed the correct spot. Dread filled him.

It was.

His hope, his happiness, his gift, the last gift, was gone, simply gone.


	13. Love? What do I know about love?

**A/N: Number 13! Some may consider it unlucky, but you can be the judge of that, enjoy, and please do review. **

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**13 -Love? What do I know about love?**

Remus felt truly miserable. Some may ask why. Others would just take a random guess and say he had money troubles or was feeling ill. But in reality, it was the loneliness that got to him.

The dull ache of his heart.

Everywhere he went there was a reminder of the thing he craved so bad. The pictures of James and Lily, his mother and father's wedding photo, there was even one of his Pa and Grandmother.

Upon looking outside he'd see animals with their mates enjoying the warming rays of the sun's light. He'd see the babies being protected so fiercely by their parents; and the ache would continue to grow until it became a constant throb. But yet, he couldn't quite identify it.

_Love. _A small voice at the back of his head would repeat, yet, he ignored it. Love was becoming a foreign concept to him; it was almost as if he were forgetting it.

_Love! _The voice would repeat more harshly. But Remus brought his hands to his ears completely ignoring it.

_LOVE! _It would practically scream. Remus' only response was a meek snort. _Love? What do I know about love?_


	14. Bones

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**14 – Bones**

In the gloomy dust-filled attic of _Moony's Manor _the sound of heavy panting could be heard. Remus had been particularly restless when he'd awoken that morning and had decided to finally do something some what productive instead of his usual moping; and that was why he could currently be found sifting through boxes of treasures and memories from the life he'd once known.

He'd discovered his mother's wedding dress and his cousin's christening gown, along with old teddy bears and primary school books. As he came along to the next box, a scrawl of writing caught his eye.

_Marauder's Hogwarts Christmas_

Memories flooded back to him as he opened the cardboard flaps. The top of the box was littered with empty Chocolate Frog boxes and a few odd Bertie Botts Beans but as he pulled them out of the way he found the true treasures that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. Four golden pendants lay over a blue knitted jumper. A wolf; a stag; a grim; and a rat. Each of them branded with their signature '_M'_. They had all agreed to place them in the box for safe keeping when the war began, now, he doubted they'd ever be worn again.

As he pulled the jumper away he saw something that instantly brought a large grin to his face as the memory of that particular Christmas made itself known.

_Remus and Sirius rushed excitedly into the common room, with James and Peter not too far behind.__ Their colourful presents were all bundled tightly into their arms. Anyone who'd seen them that particular morning would have probably mistaken them for first years, not sixth. Each opened their presents, scattering the sparkling paper everywhere, before it was time to open the ones from each other._

_James was jumping up and down about to burst as he handed Remus and Sirius identical packages. He'd been boasting for weeks about how absolutely _great _they were and now Remus and Sirius could barely contain their excitement. They quickly ripped the paper away and there eyes became wide as they came face to face with incredibly beautiful; dog bones? Their faces dropped instantly as James burst into laughter._


	15. Water

**A/N: Number 15! Half way through now, and as always, feedback on how I can improve is welcome.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**15 – Water**

The warm relaxing water splashed down upon his worn naked body.

It soothed every ache and pain.

It healed every gash and bruise.

It almost seemed magical.

Thoughts of pain, sorrow and anguish were washed away with the water, down the deep chrome plug hole.

Finally, his body was relaxed, his mind soothed, and Remus stepped from the shower into a luxuriously fluffy towel as he watched the rest of the dirtied water drain away into nothingness.


	16. Maniac

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**16 – Maniac**

Remus yawned slightly into his coffee cup as a brown tawny owl flew gracefully through the open window, depositing the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet _right into his bowl of milky cereal. 

Instantly the headline caught his eye.

_WAR HEROS FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM TOURTUED TO INSANITY!_

_Word has just been heard that the brave and courageous Auror Frank Longbottom and his loving wife Alice have been tortured to the point of insanity in their very own home!_

_It is reported that as approximately 1:15 this morning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters breeched the wards around Longbottom Manor. The couple along with their son were asleep at the time when the alarms rang throughout. By the time Aurors arrived it appeared to be too late. Frank and his wife had been held under the Cruciatus Cruse for many minutes, erasing their brain functions. _

_It is thought that they are currently residing in St Mungo's privet ward. _

_The Death Eaters who committed this horrendous act have been sentenced to life in Azkaban immediately. Sources tell us that the Death Eaters involved are the Lestrange brothers, our very own Barty Crouch's son and their ring leader Bellatrix Lestrange._

_The whereabouts of their son Neville is unknown to this reporter, although it is very likely he has been claimed by relatives as he is reported to have escaped injury._

Remus was speechless. Frank and Alice had always been really good friends to the Marauders and now; they were gone too. It was unbelievable. Remus didn't know what to think. He was brutally attacked by his emotions.

Pity.

Sorrow.

Disbelief.

And importantly, guilt. How could things have gone so wrong? The war was supposed to have ended. The death, blood, pain and despair was supposed to have ended. Why had this happened? How could the world have judged the Death Eaters so badly?

Remus knew one thing was certain, Bellatrix was a _maniac._


	17. Closed

**A/N: I could have sworn I posted this yesterday; but that doesn't matter, here it is.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**17- Closed**

After the news of Frank and Alice's attack, Remus was numb.

Robotic.

His heart had once again been shattered.

Irreparable.

So, as he stared upon the dawn's red sunrise, he made a silent promise to himself and his inner wolf.

This wouldn't happen again. His heart couldn't be broken any longer. He may not survive the next time.

For many years to come, his heart would be closed, protecting the last ounce of hope he had.


	18. Opened

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**18 – Opened**

Just days after Remus vowed to keep his heart closed; he came upon an item that threatened to ruin his promise.

Harry's Wolf.

Harry's 'Mooy!'.

The child had been around the house with himself and Sirius for a few hours whilst James and Lily were called away in an emergency. They tried everything to get him to sleep, but nothing worked. He'd just kick and scream, shouting nonsense.

Finally, Remus had spotted something in the bag that Lily had given him in her rush, and sticking out of it was the head of a wolf. He quickly dashed to grab it before handing it to a wailing Harry.

The sound instantly stopped.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other amazed, before turning to look at the now sleeping Harry.

Earlier that morning, he began straightening the cushions on the sofa, when he'd seen a patch of grey fur, and so, he pulled the cushions from the sofa and came upon Harry's wolf.

For hours he sat in silence, staring at the toy, until finally his mind came to a conclusion.

Maybe, just maybe, there could be an exception to his vow. Maybe his heart would be opened once more.

For Harry.


	19. Brightness

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**19- Brightness**

He'd been locked up for days, not even breathing a breath of fresh air.

Darkness surrounded him.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to come out from his self-imposed exile.

At least when he was here he knew what was happening, he had a steady control.

No surprises.

No shocks.

Most importantly, no deaths.

But today was different. Today, his mind wasn't filled with the usual nightmares and terror. Today he'd woken with a clear mind which soon became filled with the happiness of his school years and the hilarity of pranks.

He opened the wooden shutters of his bedroom window, bracing himself for the blinding brightness.


	20. Continually

**A/N: Only 10 more to go and my core exams are finally over! Enjoy this next drabble...**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**20 – Continually**

Remus paced back and forth in front of his old bookcase debating which book to read in order to reduce his boredom.

Remus loved books.

You could get lost in them.

Real life didn't matter.

Sometimes, they could be so captivating that when it was finished, your mind would still be in the world of fantasies.

He ran his long slender finger over the delicate spine of his most treasured book. _'Mischief Managed: The Marauders' guide to pranks, havoc and girls.' _ He gripped it to his chest before moving to the sofa.

For the next few hours he sat in the exact same position, the only movement being his rapid heartbeat and the turning of frail pages.

Days after he was still smiling continually; his mind stuck in an era of peace and love.


	21. Lies

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**21 – Lies**

As Remus read through James' journal, he finally understood.

Lies.

It had all been a web of ugly lies.

Sirius had told James and Lily that Remus was the traitor. James and Lily had told Remus that they trusted him but thought it best not to let anyone bar their secret keeper know their location. Peter, Sirius, Albus, Alice, Frank, Gideon and Fabien had all known the location.

But the biggest lie of all had been Sirius. They all trusted him. No one ever suspected him. And yet, he'd fooled them all. He'd played them off against his each other; he'd fed James and Lily on a platter to his master.

An indescribable rage filled Remus' body. He _despised _lies. They ruined lives.


	22. Soldier

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**22 – Solider**

In the darkest room of the magical cottage in the middle forest lay a man. That may sound pretty simple to you, but there was something different about this man and his slumber.

His deep sleep was far from peaceful, it was a dream that many people couldn't even begin to imagine. For hours the man thrashed and turned. He screamed and whimpered. No one came. No one saved him from his torturous nightmare.

_Remus ducked yet another sickly green curse as he watched his fellow comrade Tom, brother of Benjy Fenwick, fall to the ground in a pool of blood. He frantically searched for his fellow Marauders, but they were no where in sight._

_For a moment, as he looked down upon the corpse at his feet, he could see the dead eyes of James staring back at him, before he shook his head and looked away from the dead Death Eater._

_Heart breaking screams ripped through his ears and yet another's loved one fell victim to the deadly curse. But even though they had lost so much, they kept fighting; never letting darkness win; never giving in._

_They fought through the night. Curse after curse; jinx after jinx. They fought until they won, or in many cases, until they died. And yet, in the end, the impact of the battle hadn't even been that great._

_They were merely hopeless soldiers; in a never-ending war._


	23. Groan

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**23 – Groan**

If there was one thing Remus was afraid of, it was spiders.

Big, hairy spiders.

Just the thought of them made his skin crawl.

So naturally, when he awoke to see one of the beasts staring at him from the side of his pillow, he shrieked.

Shrieked like a banshee.

Within a mere second he had bolted from his bed and was heading out the door, but unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten to duck, so as he made his desperate escape his forehead came into contact with the door frame with a sound 'THUD!'.

Before Remus could give in to the alluring darkness he witnessed the spider casually crawl its way towards him.

With a groan, Remus lost all consciousness; oblivious to the spider currently residing on his face.


	24. I chose you

**A/N: Sorry it's late, I'm ill at the moment.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**24 – 'I chose **_**you'**_

_Dearest Moonykins,_

_Moony, I'm proving you wrong, I can write! Anyway, as you won't even look at me, Padfoot and Wormtail, I thought I could write you a note._

_How many times do I have to tell you, the slimy snakes are no good! You shouldn't listen to what they say. We'd never replace you; we couldn't. There is no one else like you, you're unique. Plus, how many other werewolves do you know that go to our school?_

_The point is Moony, we didn't replace you. No one else would be good enough. We need you. You're the fourth Marauder. We chose you. I chose _you.

_The most beautiful and sexy of all Marauders,_

_Prongs_

Remus finished reading the old crumpled note. He shouldn't have doubted them back in sixth year, but when a whole house spreads those kind of rumors, your mind starts to believe them.

Remus sighed before throwing the note back in the cardboard box.

There's no point dwelling on dreams.


	25. Stormier

**A/N: I really like this one, so I hope you do too. Only five more to go now.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**25 – Stormier**

Rain lashed down drenching everything in sight.

Animals ran desperate for shelter.

Thunder roared like a fierce lion, as electrifying lightning filled the air with static cackles.

Suddenly, golden bolts shot down to earth, leaving trails of smoke in their wake.

Not matter how dreadful it was on the outside, Remus knew; on the inside, in his very soul, it was so much stormier.


	26. Amethyst

**A/N: Four more to go, although they may have to be posted early as I should be going away on Saturday and will probably have no internet for a week.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**26 – Amethyst **

It was the only thing he had left of her. Everything else had either been burned along with the house, or stolen by rebellious youths.

When he was younger, it would fascinate him. The way it sparkled in a certain light, and how it would it would completely light up her soul the instant she attached it to her wrist.

He ran his finger over the stones connected by simple white-gold.

Amethysts.

Ten little amethysts.

Ten little amethysts shaped and fashioned until everything was perfect; until the most elegant and stunning bracelet was formed.

Remus held it close to his heart. One thing was certain; he would never part with his mother's most prized possession.


	27. Judgmental, much?

**A/N: Three more, all of which will probably have to be done tomorrow.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**27 – "Judgmental, much?**

Remus stepped through the barrier, immediately being hit by a rush of warm magic. This was a place of fairytales, beauty and heroes.

It was home.

He regretted going away and leaving all this; but it had to be done, he wouldn't have coped otherwise.

Now, as he strolled over the rough cobbles of Diagon Alley, he was just glad to be back. But of course, Remus' life isn't exactly easy and thus, a simple pleasurable trip would often end in taunts and tears.

Today wasn't any different.

As he examined the worn books, he heard footsteps approach him. Closing his eyes, he turned around.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked in the politest way possible.

"We don't accept your kind here. Get out, filthy half-breed." The man snarled. Many people would have taken offence, or gotten angry, but the sad truth was that Remus was used to it; this was the norm for him.

He quirked and eyebrow before calmly saying "Judgmental, much?"


	28. Dreamily

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**28 – Dreamily**

Remus walked dreamily through the lush green forest, taking in ever sight, sound and smell.

In a few days, he'd back again, only, he wouldn't exactly be himself; in a few days the moon would be full and the insanity within would be released once more.

His whole body was wary, and dark circles coated the underside of his eyes. The full moon took a lot out of him, but for now, he could continue to listen to the birds' lullabies and watch mother nature perform her duty.


	29. Truthfully Raving

**A/N; Just so you know, I've combined two prompts together as there was an extra one =) Only one more to go.**

**Thirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**29 – Truthfully Raving**

One day to go.

One day until the full moon.

One single day left of Remus' humanity; well, for this month at least.

On the outside, many would describe Remus' appearance as haggard yet calm.

Truthfully, on the inside, his wolf was raving.


	30. Moonlight

**A/N; Finally it's finished! Thanks to all who reviewed, and as I have to be up for a road trip in four hours, I bid you goodnight. Enjoy the last drabble!**

**T****hirty Moments in the Life of Remus Lupin**

**30 – Moonlight**

A blood-curdling scream sliced through the air before being replaced by the howling of a dog-like creature. The spot in which Remus Lupin once stood was now occupied by a blood-thirsty creature.

The werewolf's head snapped around at the sound of a twig breaking before it pounced into nearby growth. Briefly, growling could be heard before the sound of ripping and chomping replaced it.

The werewolf emerged once more, only this time it was covered in coppery blood. It let out an almighty howl before dashing forward into the distance.

For the night, all thoughts of Remus' were disposed; there was no sorrow; grief; happiness or pleasure, leaving only the feral creature, running in the moonlight.


End file.
